Redemption
by Electrified by Evil
Summary: Pokemon rebirth. Lots of swearing. Mature for blood, swearing, and other random acts of horror to be set later on. Do enjoy. I hope it's good enough for you. Also, keywords!


**_I backed against the cold brick wall, now defenseless against the three men advancing towards me. My Pokémon, a cheerful Eevee, lay on the ground, bleeding from her side. I tried yelling again, but a knife was stabbed into my neck, making me choke on my own blood. I just wished I could have saved my best friend…_**

--

The day was bright, and the forest joyful. Bird Pokémon were chirping and little splashes of water could be heard from the nearby lake. Above the vast expanse of forest, a light pink cat floated, twitching in one direction, then the next. A pink bubble surrounded the creature and finally it made a decision.

"Mewtwo, I need your help" the pink kitten called, biting her lip nervously.

Only a few seconds passed before a larger, purpler cat appeared.

"Yes? With what?"

"I'm trying to fit another rebirth into this world. But I can't match her personality with any Pokémon in this region… Or that one, or that one." Mew concluded, pointing off into the distance.

"Alright." He sighed, making a blue bubble to sit upon while they decided. Mew stayed on hers. "What is this human like, and how did she die?"

"She was with her Eevee, and…" the pink feline explained all the details to her cousin.

"Hm…" Mewtwo gave it a little thought before coming up with the answer. He suggested it and Mew lit up, gathering power so that she could finally help this poor human.

"Alright, here goes nothing!"

--

My mind had been suspended in a bright pink bubble. It was kind of awkward, since I knew that I wasn't alive. I did something stupid, and my best friend and I died. But I hadn't imagined that I would be floating, just my soul and mind, in this kind of hell. Maybe I should have been nicer. There weren't any sounds, and I didn't have to breathe. I didn't even have a body to breathe _with. _

And then my senses were overloaded. My nose, ears, and eyes hurt. I didn't know why, but my neck felt like it was on fire. Actually, I did know. I felt my head spin and I heard a voice call out to me. It sounded suspiciously male, and it grew louder as I continued to lay there, trying to block everything out.

My neck hurt even more, and I finally realized that I was alive. Barely, anyways, since my breathing was stopped. I hadn't breathed for so long that I had forgotten I had to. My first breath felt so good that it became automatic again, and I couldn't stop gulping the sweet air. The voice I heard before floated through my ears, and I pricked them up to listen better. It felt odd, since my ears felt like they were further up on my head.

"…She's stupid. Brain damage or something. I want my money back. Now." The male seemed to be talking into a cell phone. "…Well, fuck you! See if I ever buy from you again!" he slammed the phone shut and glared daggers at me.

"What's going on?" I croaked, trying to figure out why I wasn't dead.

"…Stupid Absol. You're shiny, but you don't even do anything. Forgot how to breathe. He probably messed with the egg on purpose…" the boy muttered.

"I'm…I'm an Absol? But those are really rare…" I tried again, struggling to my paws. They were large and I wasn't used to four appendages all on the floor to walk. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, right. Now you try to get up. Here; lemme put my translator on…" he fumbled with something near his ear and then gazed down at me. "Saw something, idiot."

"M'not an idiot" I shot back, finally able to look around without my eyes hurting.

The kid looked a little surprised, but he broke out into a grin. He had dark black hair, and he wore all black clothes. I used to do that same thing… His short, spiky hair didn't cover his ears, which held six earrings altogether. There were three in each ear, a few studs with one lone small gold ring. He had a few small tattoos down his right arm, and he wore a dark gray watch that looked like one of those new Poketechs.

"Good! I was beginning to worry I'd spent all my money on some lame Pokémon."

I could only growl at him. I felt something on my head and shook it around, trying to figure out what it was. What in the world did an Absol look like? I glanced around this kids room, trying to find a mirror. Did guys even own one? I spotted one and ran over to it, tripping over my paws at least four times before I got there. I hoped I looked okay.

"I look hideous!" I shrieked, jaw dropping. I had white fur, sticking everywhere from egg goo, and my sharp tail and horn on my head was colored red. My eyes glowed purple, which didn't match the red/white/black theme at _all. _I growled and spun around, attempting not to fall on my face. The boy was laughing.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your- actually, you did! Ahaha!"

Anger got the best of me (again) and I growled deeper, arranging my features instinctively to use an attack. Leer didn't do a thing to him, however. Stupid status moves. They never work on humans. I blinked at these thoughts. Wha?

"Hey, uh, kid." I mumbled, padding over to him. I hated this. I hated this small body. I doubted I was even the size of a cat. Maybe about the same.

"Kid! Haha! What the hell is wrong with me? This is just too funny!"

I sent him a look and flopped down on the ground, head angled just so that I could look up pitifully. He stopped laughing and put his hand on my head, running it down my back softly. I sighed happily at the feelings it produced.

"Sorry, Absol. Anyways, I'm Alexander. You can call me Alex if you want, but only because you're my first Pokémon."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey hey now! I'm being nice! And how did you get such an attitude for a such a small baby?"

"M'not a baby."

"Well, you just hatched…So…" he trailed off, point leaving his mind.

"Shit. I have to get you cleaned up before your fur sticks like that permanently."

"WHAT?!"

--

The bath was soothing. The water was warm, but not too hot for my fur. I guessed I would keep quiet about being a human, since I wasn't anymore. Well, being a Pokémon wasn't that bad, right?

Wrong.

--

"Here's your food" Alex set a small bowl in front of me after toweling me off.

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

"Uh, no. Drink up, kid!"

"Fuck you." I mumbled, leaning down to drink the milk. It was surprisingly good on my tongue, and I lapped it up faster. I felt like a cat. I very well could be, now.

"So I'm obviously going to become a trainer" he started talking, and I didn't mind listening right now. I was calm for once.

"I'm eighteen, so I could have started awhile ago. I actually did, little Absol. But I just wasn't ready the first time. Now I'm older and I can fight myself, if I need to. But you'll be strong, right?"

I nodded and looked up. He looked close to tears. Humans were so odd. Shit, thinking like a Pokémon again.

"Why did you quit the first time?" I asked, licking my lips clean.

"…All my Pokémon were stolen from me and killed right before my eyes." He murmured, running his hand across my fur.

I made a deep purring sound so suddenly that it scared both of us. We started laughing a little bit after.

"Sorry, Absol. Hey, do you want a name? I can't keep calling you Absol. Although it's kinda stuck by now."

"My name is-" I started, then stopped. How was I going to explain already having a name? He looked at me curiously and I looked away.

"I don't have a name yet." I guess I sounded bitter, because he lifted me onto his lap and started petting me again. He seemed…dark and clingy. I probably was too, though, so it was okay.

"I'll work on it." He declared, trying to smile at me.

_He wants me to trust him, _I realized with a start. _Just like I want him to trust me, for some reason._

"Just…nothing stupid, okay?" I whimpered, curling close to him. This damn body was so cold! I was shivering but couldn't stay warm. Fuck!

"Oh hey, sorry." He pulled his jacket off and wrapped me in it, leaving me head out so that I could breathe.

"Thanks" I murmured, then fell asleep.

--

Alexander couldn't believe it. This strange Pokémon had to be a rebirth. There were rumors floating around that some legendary was helping to create them, but he hadn't believed it. Until now. His Absol had to be one – she was shiny, rare, and she had a quick set of wits about her. The eyes and colors gave her away too. He adored her eyes. Purple was his favorite color. His sneakers were actually all purple, although they were faded with age.

"Fuck that, I have a rebirth on my hands. She even started to tell me her name…" He mused, glancing over to her. She was wrapped in his black jacket still, laying in the small bed that he had gotten her. He had spent a lot of his money on the stuff he bought for her arrival. And by his money he meant his parents' money.

--

I woke up hours later, the sun halfway down in the sky. Alexander was missing from the room, so I slipped out of the blanket around me and tried to walk again. I was getting better, the instinct actually coming quickly for no training whatsoever. No knowledge of this at all. I grinned and then blinked, my body sensing… something. It was odd, like an ominous feeling had taken over my body. I whirled around just before my master could startle me.

"Good. You still have Absol instincts."

"Huh?"

"Uh…just testing if you had foreshadowing yet. You do. Awesome. Anyways, we're leaving now. I have all my stuff. Let's go."

"Now? I just got used to walking…"

"I'll carry you. I have a skateboard. We'll be fine."

"Alright…" I didn't want to disappoint him. New life, new life meaning. Sorta.

--

He was right; he owned a skateboard. He strapped a backpack onto his shoulders, probably full of money, supplies, and a sleeping bag of some sort.

"How are you doing to stay steady while holding me?" I questioned. I had ridden on one of these when I was a human, and it was difficult without holding anything, so I doubted he could ride while carrying me.

"You'll be fine. Oh! Before we go, I need to put you in a Pokeball. Just in case something happens, I want to be able to keep you safe."

"Uh…Okay…" I was nervous all of the sudden. I didn't know what it would be like, and I never even thought of a Pokeball as a safe haven. I should have known, though, because I could have saved my best friend. Stupid, stupid! I had been so stupid.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"How do you know?" I snapped. "You've never been in one!"

"…I promise." He looked a little heartbroken.

"…Fine." I glanced away. "But do it quickly. Please."

He seemed to get that I was anxious, because he tapped the top of the red and white ball, enlarging it so that it could suck me in. I gulped and watched as he tapped it three times on the top and aimed it at me. Confused, I watched as the red light appeared and brought me in.

The white was vast, and my head hurt. I seemed to blend in, my soft fur not standing out at all. I closed my eyes, but the emptiness hurt. It pressed in on all sides, and I found myself counting aloud, making it only to four before I felt myself flying out and landing awkwardly on the pavement.

"Ohmygoddon'teverdothatagain!" I screamed at him, tears running down my face. My fur was matted down on my face now.

"Sorry" He mumbled. "I won't unless it's an emergency…"

"Can we go now?" I asked, trying to stop my crying. My paws were too clumsy to do that.

Alex picked my up and held me close, murmuring comforting words. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him, enjoying how he could make all the hurt go away. Did all Pokémon feel this? I was so busy paying attention to feeling better that I didn't realize that we were moving. My Pokéball was on his belt, and I found I didn't mind the slight rocking motion or the little breeze through my fur.

But all too soon it ended and I felt a blast of pain through my body.

"Fuck!" I started squirming and Alex almost lost his grip on me.

"Hey! Stay still!" he struggled to keep me in his arms.

"It hurts! I think… I think!" I couldn't form a sentence. It felt so familiar over here, though. Alex was moving quickly, and for a second I thought I saw something…

"Stop!" I cried, leaping out of his arms.

He stretched for me, tumbling off his board just to catch me. He jumped after, grabbing me close and curling up in a ball. He skidded against the gravel and stopped when his back hit a wall. I felt my breathing quicken.

"This is it…"

"What?" I didn't hear the pain in his voice; I was so busy with this.

"This is where I died…"

--

My eyes caught sight of something and I felt my blood go cold.

"Let go of me! Alex, let go!"

"No! You need to calm down!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS WHERE I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

This made him freeze and I was able to escape his grasp. I stumbled over to the mound of brown and white fur that was stained with blood. Alex chased after me on his hands and knees, not enough energy to stand up.

"Absol…"

I didn't say anything. My best friend…

"I killed her. I killed her. Oh god I killed her." I backed away, not wanting to believe it.

But then I had to touch her, to make sure. I had to make sure that she was. If she was alive… I crept closer, and Alex reached out to pull me away. But before I could touch my paw to her fur, her eyes whipped open and she hissed weakly.

"Get away. Leave me alone to die. Scum."

"Oh god oh god Ringo" I dropped down and wiggled closer to her. "I didn't kill you."

Her green eyes gazed at me, full of pain and confusion. "You…Do I know you?" her voice was trembling, like she was about to cry.

"It's your…friend." I didn't want to use 'trainer' since I wasn't anymore. "It's me…Raina…"

"…Raina…? But… you're…"

"An Absol" Alex piped up, holding two Pokéballs in his hands.

"Yeah, that" I was totally focused on my friend.

"That's odd…" she trailed off, closing her eyes again.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered.

Her green eyes gazed at me again. "Three days. Raina, it hurts so much."

"Shit. Alex! We have to get her to a Pokémon Center!"

"Fuck fuck fuck you're right. A Pokéball is the safest way for you, okay? I promise it won't be long. This one is yours, right?"

She couldn't nod, but I answered for her. It was hard to look at the ball. It had a big star sticker on the front. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"It's hers."

--

Alexander rode quickly to his towns Center. It wasn't that far, ironically, and he didn't stop boarding to go inside. He rolled right up to the desk and shoved the Pokéball at the Nurse Joy at the counter. She scowled at him but opened the ball and gasped. She started shouting orders and soon my Eevee was gone. They were healing her, supposedly.

I paced the floor, getting used to the motion of walking on all four paws quickly. It wasn't that hard when I was focused on other things. Finally Nurse Joy walked back out, smiling at us. We took this as good news and jumped up, waiting for her to tell us what we wanted to hear.

"…She'll live. Poor little thing. She's tough, I'll give her that." She then put on a hard expression and gazed at Alex. "What did she do that made you cut her up so badly! That's no way to treat a Pokémon!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Joy. She's not even mine. I found her. Absol led her to me."

"She's my… friend" I mumbled. "I had to leave her there…"

Alex translated for her and her gaze went down to me.

"Why did you leave her, little Absol?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"You could be accessory to attempted murder." She threatened.

_I thought nurses were supposed to be nice…_

"Sorry, Joy, I was busy when I left her. I had no time, with what dying and all."

It was silent after my words were translated.

"Wait, what?"

Both of them were confused. Even Alex was, and I had told him a few details of it.

"…You might want to get a translator. And I want my Eevee here, the instant she's perfectly healthy."

--

And so I explained what I remembered. Joy didn't seem to believe me, but then Alexander showed her (and me) the Pokédex he found near the spot. They uploaded my information and then checked in with any missing persons reports. There was one with my name and picture, and before they let me look I was to describe what I looked like, just in case.

"Uhh I was five foot three, had really short red hair, I cut it myself… Uhm I had three earrings in one ear, five in the other… One Pokéball on my belt, containing a level 50 Eevee that is female. Her registered nickname is Ringo. I _had _half of the badges… I guess I was skinny, but I don't know."

"…"

"Want anymore? I think I remember my bra size."

"No no, thanks. I think you're telling the truth."

They hastily turned the computer towards me and I gazed at a picture of myself. My heart tightened in my chest and I heaved up tears. I leaned against Alex's chest and cried my heart out for my dead body. I liked being human. It was fun. This was… not so much.

"…Now what?"

"Now? I find you a room here and then we figure out what to do with you. You might want some food, and sleep would be good. And I have to give you some bandages for your injuries, young man!" Joy whipped back into nurse mode, somehow managing to get us a room, food, and bandages in less than two minutes. She bustled in a minute later, wheeling a cart that held my best friend.

"…Here. Make sure she isn't hurt anymore" she said strictly, then softening her gaze and petting me gently. "Sleep well."

And then my first full day as a Pokémon was over. I hadn't even stayed up all night, or all day. Because I fell asleep. Fell asleep in Alex's fucking arms. Fell asleep in…actually; it was pretty warm and comfy. But still… I was just glad that I had a second chance to make things right. A second chance for my friend. A second chance… to be somebody.

* * *

**So uh.**

**SORRY. **

**I just got the urge to type this. I don't even know if I'll continue (although I have a plot, characters, and random ideas).**

**Oh well. Hope at least one person enjoys it. Also, please review. I would like to know if I should continue...**

**PS SORRY IT'S SHORT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING. PRETEND IT'S A PROLOGUE OR SOMETHING.**


End file.
